This invention relates to a hanging holder and a hanging structure including the same, and more particularly to a hanging holder used for suspendingly or hangingly supporting an interior structural component such as a shelf, a display, a panel, a hanger or the like therethrough on a wire to form a hung structural assembly at a home, a window display or the like and a hanging structure adapted to hangingly support an interior structural component on a wire using the hanging holder.
Recently, a hanging holder is proposed which includes a holder body formed with an axially extending through-hole in a manner to be upwardly tapered or upwardly gradually decreased in diameter, a slide lock sleeve vertically slidably arranged in the holder body and a lock member. The slide lock sleeve is provided at the upper portion thereof with a projection adapted to project from the holder body and is constantly upwardly urged by means of a spring. Also, the slide lock sleeve movably supports balls or shoes therein and is formed with a vertical through-hole in a manner to extend in the axial direction thereof. The projection of the slide lock sleeve is formed on the outer periphery thereof with a thread. Correspondingly, the lock member is formed therein with a threaded hole, which is threadedly fitted on the threaded outer periphery of the projection. This results in the lock member restraining the slide lock sleeve so as to limit vertical movement of the slide lock sleeve with respect to the holder body, so that a wire which is vertically stretchedly arranged through the hanging holder may stationarily support an article such as a shelf, a panel or the like thereon through the hanging holder.
In the conventional hanging holder constructed as described above, the slide lock sleeve which is vertically movably arranged in the hollow holder body is formed into a hollow cylinder of which the peripheral wall is continuous. Thus, in order to engagedly hold the holder body in which the slide lock sleeve is arranged at a desired position of a wire, it is required to forcedly push the wire into the holder body in the downward direction from the upper open end of the slide lock sleeve against the spring and continue the pushing operation until the holder body reaches the desired position of the wire.
Also, the lock member is formed into a hollow cylinder of which the peripheral wall is continuous and closed with a top cover or lid. The lid is formed with a through-hole via which the wire is inserted into the lock member. Accordingly, the insertion of the wire through the lock member and holder body must be initiated at one end of the wire.
Thus, the above-described construction of the conventional hanging holder not only renders the operation of mounting and removing the hanging holder on and from a wire highly troublesome. Also, in the conventional hanging holder, once a hung structural assembly is formed by mounting or supporting an article such as a shelf or the like on a wire through the hanging holder, much labor and time are required for the operation of mounting an additional hanging holder on the wire or removing the previously mounted hanging holder from the wire which will be subsequently carried out. More particularly, when considering a hung structural assembly comprising, for example, three shelves or uppermost, intermediate and lowermost shelves which are hung through the hanging holders on four wires in a manner to be vertically spaced from each other, it is necessarily required to dismount the so-formed assembly when, for example, it is desired to arrange an additional shelf between the uppermost shelf and the intermediate shelf or remove the intermediate shelf from the assembly.